


Ohana

by Inner_Devil



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Baby, Baby Watson-Holmes - Freeform, Complete, Cute, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Playing, one chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5865310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inner_Devil/pseuds/Inner_Devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John are married with a daughter, little Cassidy. Sherlock hardly ever plays with her, but this time he does. And it couldn't be cuter. They truly are Ohana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ohana

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alifetimeaheadtoprovethat.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=alifetimeaheadtoprovethat.tumblr.com).



> Inspired by alifetimeaheadtoprovethat on Tumblr

"Da da, da da!" Cassidy whined from her playpen, her stuffed bee beside her as she reached up for Sherlock.

"What?" Sherlock asked, standing over the blonde girl with curls like his own and bright blue eyes. Bright blue eyes that were locked on him as her chubby arms reached towards him.

"Da, da, DA!" she squealed, smiling as she reached for him.

"For God's sake, John! Get your daughter under control!" the detective called to his husband.

"OUR daughter, Sherlock! And she just wants to play with you. Come on!" John answered with a sigh. He was nearly always saddled with the childcare. It was Sherlock's turn. 

Sherlock sighed and looked down at the child, as though considering whether or not he should fill her clear request for play time. He rarely allowed himself to get down on his hands and knees on the floor and play with her. But she so clearly wanted it, her eyes big as she looked up at him.

"Da?" she whimpered, lower lip out so she was pouting.

Sherlock sighed and leaned over to pick her up. "All right. But we're not going to touch Billy the skull this time, mh?" he told her, chuckling as she squealed "Da!" yet again.

The pair went to the sitting room and settled between the two armchairs with some crayons and paper. Sherlock turned on the telly to one of her favorite shows so she wouldn't cause too much of a fuss, then just sat back. He helped by writing whatever she seemed to want on the paper, though he hated having to write "Uncle Mycroft" on one of the papers. He chuckled though as they drew him eating cake. They made sure to make something for John as well, "We love Dad" written on a paper with rainbow squiggles all over it, thanks to Cassidy. Sherlock really did love their little Casey though, even naming her after one of his favorite things. John had taken a while to pick up on that though. He didn't realize until someone called her Case. Then Sherlock had just smirked.

Sherlock sighed and laid down as these thoughts filled his head, allowing himself to close his eyes for a moment. It wasn't as though Cassidy would be going anywhere. She could hardly crawl. He just laid back and before he knew it, he was fast asleep. It wasn't until half an hour later that, hearing no noise, John came to check on them.

"Everything all right, you two?" John called as he came to see them in the sitting room. He smiled at what he found. "Oh," he murmured, heart filled with love for the two.

Sherlock's formerly white shirt was covered with art from Cassidy. There were papers all over the floor covered with her scribbles, and so was Billy the skull. The now rainbow skull sat by her stack of books about bees while the girl herself was clutching a crayon as she laid flopped over Sherlock. Both were snoring softly. John made sure to get some pictures before putting Cassidy in her cot for a nap and letting Sherlock nap on the floor. He cleaned up the mess so Sherlock wouldn't have to, glad he'd gotten to spend some quality time with their daughter. They rarely got to do this and it was so sweet to see, especially when Sherlock ended up as part of Cassidy's artwork. She was so much like him sometimes, John could hardly believe he'd really had a part in her creation. But he loved them both with all his heart and that would never change.


End file.
